rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Agent Maroon78/Articles to Update
Hello, this is Agent Maroon78. Some of you might already know me, but to those who don't, I'm a major contributor to the RvB wikia and community. With oo7nightfire's support, I've created this blog in order to keep track, update, and create articles for this wikia. While it seems like much, this blog will need the help of all those who come to this wikia, as it's too much for just one person and will allow this community to interact more with each other. I found as many articles, categories, and templates I could find to be "updated" as well as how to keep track of "files". Since I'm bound to miss something, if you know of any thing else that needs to be dealt with, please leave a message on this blog, and someone will be notified and fix it. Lastly, the admins and I will update this blog every week or so. Articles Need to be updated: *Red vs. Blue Timeline - A few more images can be added in some sections, such as Conflict with O'Malley and Into the "Future" for example. It also needs to be updated with information from Season 12. *Blood Gulch Crew - 'Role in Plot' section needs to be updated with information from Season 12. *Project Freelancer - Format should be similar and have as much detail as the Blood Gulch Crew. *Andrew D. Kaboom - While this character's article is up to standards, being a major character with several appearances, a 'Relationship' and 'Themes' section should be included. *North Dakota - While this character's article is up to standards, being a major character with several appearances, a 'Relationship' and 'Themes' section should be included. *SAW - A quote relating to the weapon needs to be added. *Catch Up, No Mustard - Being recently released, the transcript isn't completed yet. *Red vs. Blue: Special Episodes and PSAs - Some special episodes don't have a transcript or even have an article yet. A lot of PSA transcripts also need to be added in still. To list a few that have incomplete pages, there's Getting the Call, D.I.Y., Sleeper, and RTX 2014. *Relationship Articles - After the most recent episodes, the relationships Grif, Caboose, Wash, Sarge, and Felix have must be updated. *Episodes - There are several issues to deal with about the episode articles. **Gallery - In some episode articles (starting with Season 9), they include a "Gallery" section from said episode. However, most other episode articles don't have one. So, this means from now, most if not all episodes must have a gallery section of images from the same episode. **Role in Plot - Really old episode pages have only one or no images in their "Role in Plot" section. Thus, images need to be added into these sections of older episode pages at some point. *Cast and Crew - The real life members involved in RvB also have pages on here. However, they are disorganized, because these pages are all sorted differently (some by first name, others by last name). Thus, a default sort has to be added onto the cast and crew pages that don't go by their last names. Need to be updated: *Majority of categories should need a introduction sentence that needs to be italicized. This is the only major thing that needs to be updated about required categories. Templates As of now, no templates need to be edited. So, nothing to worry about and congratulations are in order. Files This wikia has a lot of great images and videos, but it also includes exact duplicates of same images or videos of one another. Thus, we should discuss what images or videos should be kept and simply delete the duplicates as they serve no purpose, being clutter. Thanks to Sgt D Grif, he has shown an easy way to find these unused files by going to . If you find a file that is the exact same as a image that is already used, please inform us and we'll remove from the wikia as soon as possible. Category:Blog posts